Third Spear, Manmaruba
Third Spear, Manmaruba appeared in 2002 TV series called Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. Third Spear, Manmaruba (参の槍・マンマルバ San no Yari Manmaruba) is Tau Zant's most valuable servant for his unique power. Manmaruba sees fate in an absolute and unavoidable way. He is the fourth most powerful spear overall in the series. It was due to this ability that Manmaruba found the Gouraigers, who deceived him into thinking they were the last two Spears. After Chuuzubo's death, Manmaruba undergoes a pupa state and emerged two episodes later as Manmaruba Adult Form (マンマルバ成体 Manmaruba Seitai) , wearing a cloak outside battles, his psychic abilities magnified, and armed with the Manmaru Slasher and riding the Flame Steed (炎の騎馬 Honō no Kiba)motorcycle. He had a grudge on Ikkou, for misleading him earlier, and thus infected him with a deadly Space Scorpion, whose brood spread to the others. Though, Sky Ninja Shurikenger managed to remove the scorpions, Manmaruba still had Ikkou set for death as he secretly implanted a Space Scorpion egg inside his body during the initial attack. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, he became GaoBlack. However, as his psychic power assured him that Ikkou would die, he was horrified to see his own demise at KabutoRaiger's hand in the process. Though his previous glimpse of the future was ruined by HurricaneRed's trickery, Manmaruba's own demise at Ikkou's hands was a reality. To counter that future, Manmaruba created another cocoon that held a clone of himself to continue after he dies, eventually hatching into a new Manmaruba more stronger than the original. With a heightened psychic power, he sees a future where he personally kills the ninja and make the Gouraigers suffer a slow and painful death, along with a meteor shower through which he can clearly see "it". Using special neck-rings that drain people's lives, Manmaruba places them on the Hurricanegers as well as every person the Gouraigers came in contact with recently to force them into a confrontation at Onibi New Town. He overpowers the Gouraigers until the meteor shower begins. Though he gains the information needed for Jakanja's goals, the meteor shower caused his cellular structure to mutate him into a mindless monster, Manmaruba Berserk Form (マンマルバ暴走体 Manumaruba Bōsōtai). Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin attempted in vain to stop him, but Manmaruba ingests the Gouraigers as the Hurricanegers arrived in Senpuujin. But the monster proved too much for them to beat. Fortunately, Manmaruba falls asleep to digest his food. The Hurricanegers took advantage of this to get the Gouraigers out of Manmaruba's stomach, with Kouta Bitou & Nanami Nono freeing them while Yousuke holds Manmaruba at bay with Senpuujin. Once the Gouraigers are freed, the team form Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin and destroy him. although finally defeated, Tau Zant managed to use a means to see into Manmaruba to obtain what he saw from the meteor shower: The Legendary Karakuri. Powers and Abilities * Space Ninpou: Other having foresight, Manumaruba can use the Ninpou "Kanedama" as he temporary assumes his larva-form to ram at opponents in a fiery aura. Gallery Motodrone.jpg|Adult Form Eyezak.jpg|Reckless Form See Also * Motodrone * Eyezak Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Scorpions Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Takahiro Imamura Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Arachnids